Jack to Maki
by firewu
Summary: After Jack uses a very powerful Shen Gong Wu somthing strange happens to him. He turns into another person in a differnt world the monks go looking for him to try to get the wu back and help him but chase young has other plains for are freind Maki. Read
1. Jacks last Showdown

**I'm back with another story! This one going to be a humor/drama story and it's a cross over of Legend of Zelda. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown or Legend of Zelda but i do own my Maki. i made him up. he will be in the the next chapter.**

**To Jack to Maki**

**Jack's house **

It was a normal day for Jack. He was working in his basement. Wuya was nagging him about Shen Gong Wu.

All was good. "Jack yelled Wuya. A Shen Gong Wu has just been activated! You better get this one boy."

Jack stopped working and grabbed the Monkey Staff. "Ya I'll get this one. Cause this I have my new Jackbots!

"You better get this one said Wuya. This Shen Gong Wu is called the Crystal of life this one of the most powerful Shen Gong Wu.

What does it do asked Jack? Can it make you live forever? I suppose it could said Wuya. Many of its powers are still a mystery. That's why you must be very careful with this one Jack!

Careful my middle name said Jack." Wuya rolled her eyes and they both flew off to get the Crystal of life.

**Cold mountain place**

The monks and Jack were fighting over the Shen Gong Wu just like any day. They were all trying to get to the top of the mountain.

That's were the Crystal of life was. Jack and Omi were neck and neck. "Faster Jack yelled Wuya."

Now Jack and Omi were both on top of the mountain. They both leaped for the Wu.

Both there hands were on the Wu. "Jack Spicer said Omi. I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown! I wager my orb of tornami against you Monkey Staff.

I accept said Jack. Name your game Omi." Omi looked around. "Who every finds the Crystal of life in the snow first Wins said Omi.

The area around them changed. "Go Ni ten Pie they both yelled"

**Showdown**

They both started digging.

Dig faster Jack yelled Wuya. I'm digging as fast as my Monkey hands and feet can dig jack yelled."

Omi stuck the Orb of Tornami in the snow. "Orb of Tornami Ice yelled Omi." Giant things of ice came out of the snow and in one of the giant ices things had the Crystal of life in it.

Omi broke the ice and was about to grab the crystal but Jack pushed Omi out of the way and grabbed it.

**End Showdown**

"I won said Jack said. I won for once!" Jack was doing his happy dance. "Don't get cocky boy said Wuya. Now let's go home before you mess something up.

Jack and Wuya flew off back to Jacks place.

**Jacks place**

So how can I us this thing asked Jack. Be careful one wrong move and you may have to start you life all over again as a new person in a different realm said Wuya.

Wow this thing really can do that! That's so cool said Jack!" Wuya rolled her eyes at him.

**Xiaolin temple**

"I am sorry Master Fung said Omi. I lost the crystal of life in showdown with Jack Spicer…

Omi said Mast Fung you must go to Jack Spicer and get back the Crystal!" Master Fung a scared and worried sound in his voice.

"Why is it so important that we get it back Master Fung asked Kim? Is the Crystal of life really that dangerous?

I'm afraid so my young Monks said Master Fung. The crystal of life should never go into the wrong hands. Now go my monks and get it back before it is too late."

Dojo grew Big and the four Xiaolin Monks got on Dojo and flew to Jack Spicer place.

**Jack's place**

Jack yelled Wuya. Drop the crystal! Now before it's too late!" Jack was holding the crystal it was glowing very brightly.

Wuya what's going on with crystal asked Jack. Jack Wuya yelled again. Drop it quickly!

I'm trying said Jack. My hand won't let go of it! Wuya what's going on!" The Xiaolin dragons came running into his basement.

No it's to late yelled Dojo." Jack was trying to get the crystal off his hand. The four Monks ran over to help him but sadly it was too late.

Jack Spicer Evil boy genius was gone he had disappeared in a flash of light. It was silent. No said anything. They all stood there in shock.

Jack Spicer said Omi. His gone…

**End Chapter One! What happen to Jack? Well review me and I'll write the next chapter how does that sound.**


	2. Big new and a new place

**This is a cross over of Xiaolin Showdown and legend of Zelda but you don't have to know anything about Zelda to understand this story. I hope you all enjoy the second chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown or legend of Zelda. I only own my Maki I made him up!**

**The land of Hyrule**

In the land of Hyrule sat a young boy on a cliff. He had Ear length blue messy hair and dark blue eyes. He wore a black cloak and some old black pants. Under his cloak he wore an old grey shirt.

He was fourteen. He didn't have family but he had plenty of friends. He didn't have a home.

He would move to place to place in Hyrule. He had no money all he owned was the cloths on his back and his crystal he had ever since he could rember.

His name was Maki. No last name just Maki.

**Xiaolin Temple**

A year had gone by since Jack Spicer had disappeared. Though finding Shen Gong Wu was easier. They missed him. The one who missed him the most was Omi.

Omi felt so guilty of Jack Spicer disappearing. "Only if I didn't loose that Showdown Omi said to himself.

If I didn't loose that showdown then he would still be here. It's my entire fault." Omi punch the ground with his fist leaving a little dent in the ground.

"Poor Omi said Rai. It's been a year now and his still beating himself up about Spicer disappearing.

I wish we could say or do something to make him feel better said Clay. He could us some cheering up."

Kim ran up to Omi gave him a hug. Omi smiled at her then walked away. "My hugs always make him happy said Kim. I guess the only to cheer him up is to some how get Spicer back."

All the sudden Dojo came running out. "Shen Gong Wu yelled Dojo. This one is coming very close to be activated and this one really giving me a Shen Gong Wu rash.

What's the Wu Dojo asked Rai? Are you all ready for this one boy's and girls said Dojo?"

They all nodded but Omi who was still walking around looking sad.

"It's the Crystal of life said Dojo." Every one froze in shock and confusion.

"Dojo how is that possible asked Kim. Jack had it and disappeared along with. How can is this possible!

"The crystal of life is a very mysteries Shen Gong Wu said Dojo. From what I know Jack is still out there but in a different realm and in a different person but his still Jack.

When this Shen Gong Wu is used like that. It's not active anymore."

They all stood there in confusion but Omi who had a smile a giant smile on his face.

"We get to see Jack Spicer again said Omi with Joy." Omi was running around say that over and over again.

"When do we get to go see him Omi said with a lot of joy. Kid we don't even know what realm he is in said Dojo. We don't even know how to get to a different realm.

I know who does said Omi. Chase Young! He can help us! I don't know Omi said Rai. His evil and why would he help us.

It is my fault what to happen to Jack said Omi. I am willing to try anything to get him back. Even if it is asking for Chase Young help.

**Chase Young place**

The Xiaolin Monks walked into Chase young place. Chase Young was sitting on his throne he heard them come.

"What a surprise said Chase Young. The four Xiaolin monks have come to pay me a visit.

Chase Young we have not come for a visit said Omi. We came for a favor.

A favor you said Chase. What kind of favor."

Omi took a deep breath knowing Chase will say. Omi knew Chase did not like Jack at all.

"Well you know how Jack disappeared and all said Omi. It was my fault and it was my fault and I would like to get him and the Crystal of life is coming very close to being Aviated and will be able to find but we need some kind of portal. We were hoping maybe you could make one?

Okay said Chase. I will make you a portal. I'm sure one day you can repay me with something great.

Please Chase Young Omi begged. I know Jack means nothing to you at but! What did you just say you will do it?

Yes I did said Chase. I will need something that belonged to Spicer in order for it to work.

The only thing we have of his is his weird goggles said Rai.

That will do said Chase handed them to and I will get started. Follow me please."

They all followed Chase into this weird room. It was dark and had writing on the floor.

Chase began chanting something. He placed Jack goggles on the floor. All the sudden a portal appeared in thin air.

"Spicer in place called Hyrule said Chase. Time goes by faster there. I have made it so that there time is the same as here.

In order for you all to go in and out of Hyrule you must bring Spicer's goggle in and out with you do you all understand?"

The four Xiaolin Dragons nodded.

"Thank you Chase Young said Omi. I hope to repay you some how one day.

You will think of something said Chase. Now go."

Omi grabbed the goggles and the four Monks jump in the portal to the land of Hyrule.

**The land of Hyrule**

"This place is so beautiful said Omi. There are so many things I wish to see and do but I can get side tracked!

Man you don't see a nice place like this every day said Clay.

I say while were looking for Spicer we have a little fun said Rai

I agree said Kim. What about you Dojo?

I say we go find something to eat I'm staving said Dojo.

My friends you are getting side tracked we must find Jack Spicer said Omi! Getting side tracked is bad!

Chill little partner said Clay. We will look for Spicer and at the same time we will have fun.

We have no time to be chilly but I guess it would not hurt to have a little fun said Omi.

**End Chapter Two! What's up with that Maki kid? Why Chase helping them? Review me and I will be more then happy to write the next chapter!**


	3. In my dreams

**Sorry that I have not updated in so long time it's just that I have been really lazy lately. Well any way here is the next chapter enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not won Xiaolin showdown and I do not own Legend of Zelda I only Maki I made him up.**

The Xiaolin Monks were trying to think of were to go first but what they didn't know was that they were being watch from behind.

"I wonder who they are" said a small boy who was looking at the from behind. "I wonder if there form around here."

Then the small boy saw the portal that the monks came through.

"I'm taking from the look of that weird portal thingy there not from around here but I don't care. I like that big guy's hat!"

The young boy crept up behind Clay and took his hat without him even knowing. Now his was sitting on the ground playing with Clay's hat.

"Um Clay" said Omi. "If you don't mind me saying but your hat just disappeared."

Clay felt the top of his head were his hat always was and felt nothing but his hair. "My hat it's gone! Someone took it!"

Clay turned around to see the young boy sitting on the ground playing with his hat.

Clay went up and snatch right out of the boy hands. "Hey didn't any ever tell you it's wrong to take things that are not yours!"  
The boy got up and stood up in front of Clay. "Someone told that same thing yesterday. I just forgot sometimes" said the boy. "Hehehe no I'm only joking it's just that your hat looked so cool I could not help myself sorry. By the way my name Maki! What's yours!"

The four monks introduce them self's to Maki. They had to explain to Maki why they were there.

They told him that they were looking for someone who used to go by the name Jack Spicer.

Maki was kind enough to let the four monks stay the night at a place called Lon Lon Ranch.

**Night time**

"It sure was nice of Maki to late us stay her the night" said Kim. "He seems like an okay kid.  
Your joking right said Rai. That kids down right weird. When we told him about Spicer he gave us the weirdest look.  
Give the kid a break Rai" said Clay. "Were lucky enough his going to keep his mouth shut about us being form a different world.  
The portal" Kim yelled. "We just left it there! Someone on could just walk right in it!

Do not worry my friend said Omi. I coved the portal with shroud of shadows. For no could see it.

So how are we apposed to find it again" asked Rai.

"Well umm we us are tiger senses said Omi."

The all gave Omi a look.

Maki was in his room laying on the wall thinking. "Those people are weird. But, I feel like seen them some where before. I can't seem to remember."

Maki had no idea were he seen them before. They way they looked and talked were all so familiar. Even there names are.

"In my dreams. That's were I have seen them. I do tend have these weird dreams were I'm in this place. It's a dark place. I'm in these black clothing and I have this funny goggles on my head.

I see all these weird people. Like I see this one girl dressed in a cat suit and there a fat ninja. Witch is kind of funny.

I also see a purple ghost thing… In my dreams it's yelling at me. Saying to get Shen Gong Wu!

Wonder what those are…"

Maki fiddle with his Crystal necklace. "I see those four. Why are they here… I just thought they were apart of my dreams. But, I guess not anymore. I will find out more tomorrow."

_End chapter_

**Why does Maki have dreams of Wuya and monk? Well next chapter will be better review me and I will write more okay!**


	4. House of the dead

**Sorry have not updated Jack to Maki in a while. I shall try to do better. Enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin showdown or legend of Zelda. I only own Maki I made him up. **

"Wake up kids!" yelled the very annoying green dragon. "Time to start our day, no time for being lazy little dragons."

Raimundo sat up and threw his pillow at Dojo, causing Dojo to go flying against the wall. "Out of all dragons you should know" said Rai in a very sleeping voice as he was going back to sleep.

Omi got up and yawned. "Dojo is right" said Omi piling Dojo of the wall. "We must start looking for Jack Spicer."

Every one ignored Omi and Dojo and continued sleeping.

"I didn't want to do this" said Omi taking the Orb of Tornami out of his pocket. "Orb of Tornami ice!"

The three lazy monks got splashed with very cold water and Omi froze up the whole room. Within a minute, they were all down stairs in the kitchen shivering.

"Good morning" said a girl with long red hair. She was about Maki height but a little taller. "Oh by the way my name is Malon, its Nice to meet you." She gave them a sweet smile.

"Why don't you come and have some breakfast with us" said a man named Talon who was sitting at the table. He was the owner of the ranch and Malon farther. He was also not very fond of Maki.

"Don't mind if we do" said Dojo and Clay at the same time as they rushed over to the table.

The rest of the monks sat down at the table and began eating.

Kimiko just notice Maki was sitting there the whole time. He hadn't said anything or even looked up at them. He just sat there eating his food.

"Hi Maki" said Kimiko in a cheerful voice. "Do you rember my name?"

Maki looked up at her. "Ya why?" he said in a low voice, not really caring.

Kimiko was not really sure what to say. "Well just wanted to know. Hehe…ehh…" Kimiko looked down and went on eating.

"Maki why don't you take them all on a little tour of Hyrule" said Talon.

"Why should I" asked Maki in rather cold voice.

"I'll give you a good reason Maki" said Talon in a ticked voice. "How about if you don't, you don't get any dinner. Try being polite to your guest or did you forget your the one who brought them here."

Maki got up from the table and went to the door. "Fine I'll take them" said Maki "I'll be waiting outside."

After the Four monks ate, they all went outside to meet Maki.

"Let's just go and get this over with" said Maki in a low voice.

Maki had already showed them half around Hyrule field. Now there were headed towards Kakariko village.

Maki walked there with his hands in his pocket and looking kind of ticked. Kimiko was looking at him. Wondering why he looked so ticked.

Kimiko ran up ahead to walk aside with Maki.

"Hi" said Kimiko in a friendly voice.

"What do you want" said Maki in a rather cold voice.

Now Kimiko was mad. "Okay what is your problem?" Kim yelled at him, tired of his bad attitude. "Yesterday you were being nice and friendly to us, now you're just being cold and rude to us. Why? Did we do something to you to make you upset?"

Maki looked down at his feet as he walked. "I don't know if I should trust you or not" said Maki in low voice. "I just don't know. I'm sorry okay." Maki ran up the path to the village.

Now Kimiko felt kind of bad. Now she knew she had to earn his trust for some odd reason. They all did.

They were all in the village. Looking around and seeing all these new things to them. Omi was asking people about Jack.

"Hey Maki!" yelled Rai. "What's up with this well? It has no water in it. Why?"

Clay hit Rai in the back of the head. "No need to yell partner. Your distributing the peace here, you're so loud."

Rai gave Clay a sheepish look.

Maki was looking down the well. "The well was drained a couple of years ago. I don't know why thou, but there is a legend saying, that there is a secret door down there in the well leading to something called The House Of The Dead. They say redead monsters and all these other monsters wander down there, but at the very bottom of the place, is great monster, if you go near it's hands that stick out in a circle will grab you and then this really scary monster will pop out and try to eat you and bite you head off."

Clay and Rai were silent and they both looked at each other. "I say we go down and check it out for are self "said Rai getting all excited. "If there really is a monster down there we can use for a good but kicking contest!

Omi and Kim came over to them. "What did we hear about a but kicking contest?" said Omi.

"You heard nothing, because no one is going down into the well. It is too dangerous" said Maki blocking there way into the well.

They all gave Maki a teasing look. "I bet your scared" said Rai nudging Maki elbow. "Well if you're too scared to go down in the scary well you can stay up here and keep watch."

Maki was now ticked. "I'm not afraid of anything!" yelled Maki at Rai. "I'll go down there for an entire hour just to prove you wrong!"

Rai smiled. "Fine an hour it is." They both shook hands in agreement and Maki went down into the well.

"Rai I'm not sure that was a good idea" said Kim in a worried voice. "He could really get hurt down there." Kim looked down the well to see Maki was now out of sight.

"Yes Kimiko is most right, Raimundo" said Omi nodding. "What if he does get hurt? It will be your entire fault Raimundo, than I will have to go down there a rescue him and me once again fixing your mistakes."

Rai gave Omi a ticked looked. "No worries guys" said Rai "If a hour passes and he does not come up we will go down there and look for him okay."

Clay shrugged. "Its okay with me I guess."

_The House Of The Dead_

Maki was in The House of the Dead now, a spooky place that no one ever wanted to be. "What did I get myself into…

**Will Maki be okay in the house of the dead? Review me for the next chapter! **


	5. The Hands!

**This is going to be a really good chapter! I hope you all enjoy reading it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown noir do I Own Legend of Zelda, I only Own Maki cause I made him up. How many times must I write this…**

_Maki Pov_

I climbed down the latter that led to a small space. "Well just a small space nothing else! Guess I'll go now!" I walked back towards the latter and tripped on something. "What the heck… What did I trip over some thick stick?" I picked up the stick and under the dirt came out a skeleton. "A…a Skeleton. Eh okay keep your nerve." Then all the sudden I started to hear very faint sounds. They sounded like voices. "Don't go all the way down… Don't go…Leave now."

I backed up against the wall but I only ended up going through it. I quickly caught myself before I fell. "Okay I guess I have to look out for walls that I can go through."

I started to walk around hoping an hour would pass by quickly. I kept on hearing those voices telling me to go back and to beware of the monster. I really wish I didn't make that bet with Rai guy.

I soon found out that I was walking around in circles. "There must be a door somewhere around here?" I put my hands to the walls seeing if I could go through any of them. After about ten minuets of doing that I found a wall I could through. It was under this weird Picture of a ghost. It was Kind of creepy.

The new room I was in was small it had a giant hole in the middles of it. Nothing was on the other side so I took a look down the hole. There was a ladder going down it. "Should I go down there? Those voices told me not to go all the way down. Well I never listen to people why should I listen to voices any way."

I went down the ladder, which seemed to take for ever to end. After some I finally got to the bottom it was dark but just enough to see. I started to hear this groaning sounds. I walked over to the wall. All the sudden a Redead lunged itself at me! A Redead is a zombie like creature that eats the flesh of its victims. I quickly threw it off me and ran to other side, only to find another one waiting for me. More and more kept on coming out of the shadows. "Okay now I'm scared!" They walked slowly towards me, they had corned me. The only way I could escape them was to go through them. I took a deep breath and ran right through them. They tried grabbing me but I was lucky and got away. I ran down a long hallway without looking back. I knew they would follow me, but they were too slow, so that gave me some time.

The hallway ended with a door at the very end. "I should not open it. I should go back, but if I go back then I would have too go through those Redeads again. I could just run through them again." All the sudden I heard there groaning. It was getting louder. "Through the door I go!"

I quickly shut the door behind me. "That was close." I looked up to see where I was.

My eyes widen, my jaw dropped and I could feel my whole body go pale. I was in the Dead Hand room. There were a circle of White ugly long hands with red bright, sharp nails just sticking out of the ground. In the middle of them I knew what was there. A horrible Monster that was just waiting for a victim to come near just one of those for it can eat its victim

If I where leave this room I would have to face all those Redeads, but if I stay in here I'll have to deal with The Dead hand. "Someone please help me…" There Nothing I could do but wait for someone to come and help me, but no one would be stupid enough to come down here. "What am I going to do?"

I looked down feeling hopeless and pathetic. I stared at me feet. Then I notice my shadow getting bigger. "What the heck?" I looked up. My eyes opened wide. It was another type of dead hand! These one where smaller and could walk around the room. They would try to grab you and choke you to death.

I jumped back from it and ran from it but still avoiding the Circle of hands. There was not much room to run. I felt like I was going around in a small circle. The hand just kept on jumping at me. I started to get dizzy and I fell backwards in one of the circle hands. "Oh Crud…"

The hands quickly grabbed me and lifted me up. The Hand covered my whole body. I could not move. I could just barely breathe. I looked towards the middle of the circle. All the Sudden it came out of the ground! Slowly came towards me with its stringy neck with its Lump like head coming over to bite me and kill me. "Somebody help me!" I yelled at the top of my lunges.

_Back to the monks_

"Okay Rai it's over an hour now. I'm really worried about him" said Kimiko looking down the well hoping to see Maki come up.

"Don't worry I'll go down there and get him. I bet he just got a little lost, that's all" said Raimundo climbing down the Wells ladder.

"I shall go with you Raimundo" said Omi. "For all we know you could get lost to." Omi started to climb down the ladder as well.

"I'll go too!" said Kimiko wanting to get in some of the action.

"No I'm thinkin you should be stayin up here keepin watch" said Clay.

"No way, you keep watch Clay, but if you really want to argue about this lets just settle this over a game of Rock paper scissors!"

They both agreed to the game. Kimiko knowing Clay was going to pick rock. She picked the mighty paper and won also went down the Well with Omi and Raimundo, while Clay stayed up there and kept watch.

**Will Maki be alright! I sure hope so cause he my OC. Will Rai, Omi and Kimiko find him a save him? Well review and I'll right the next chapter. See every one wins. **


End file.
